


Sight Unseen

by Rantipo1e



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Harry is such a Daredevil, Legilimency, M/M, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Voyeurism, behind the scenes of Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantipo1e/pseuds/Rantipo1e
Summary: "Up into the darkness, away from the lighted hall and Snape and Snape’s eyes."On impulse, Harry challenges Snape to a duel of Legilimency. Then he starts to feel like Snape is watching him.Things spiral out of control, and Harry gets himself into very deep water ;)





	Sight Unseen

Snape was speaking, hands behind his back, one eyebrow raised, looking around the room at each student in turn.

So Harry had to look back. 

God, Snape's nose was ugly. When he spoke, the lines at the corners of his mouth appeared and disappeared. A strand of hair was moving against one cheek. And when he spoke this way his lips moved more than usual, rounding out each polysyllabic word, shaping the sounds to utter clarity as if to stamp them into feeble minds. His lower teeth showed in a small row every time his mouth opened.

Snape turned, pacing behind his desk, gaze pinning the students at the other side of the room. Then his robe swung and his voice ambushed a girl in the front row, derisive, loud in the silence. Snape's nose was even uglier in profile. The girl was stammering. 

So Harry smiled at him.

He didn't think about it. He just felt the corners of his mouth turn up, and let all of his hate pour into that small smile. And he felt it hit the side of Snape's face, a fierce pleasure.

Snape asked the girl another question, looming over her now.

And Harry felt his smile freeze with his hate, felt the slight contemptuous curl in his lips, felt his gaze harden, his eyes never leaving Snape's. He wasn't even really seeing Snape's face any more, just the eyes; dark, narrow, glittering.

Snape stopped speaking.

Yes, you bastard, Harry thought, focusing even harder on those eyes, not moving so much as a hair, continuing to smile, a small thing, nothing more that a pleasant expression, really.

And then Snape turned his head.

~

It had begun to rain softly, and the other players were heading in to dinner. Harry had the pitch to himself, winding in lazy circles on his broom, the dusk wrapping around him like a blanket.

Just a little longer. He wasn't really hungry.

He leaned forward, just a little, and felt the broom begin to lift, felt the air piling up thick beneath him, the rain light on his face and hands, on his neck.

He leaned out to the side, and farther out, reaching with one hand as if to catch the snitch, balancing, stretching, slowly, and then felt the catch in his stomach as he slipped past the balance point, suddenly falling and spinning toward the ground until he caught himself with a shift of his weight, swinging toward the clouds again. The rain was cool on his lips as he laughed, and tipped over, dropping off to the left, falling and tumbling sideways to turn over and rise again, speeding higher now.

He really didn't have to go in to dinner at all. He could just ask Dobby for a sandwich later. He could just fly upwards and fall down again into the soft air and not think about anything at all, spinning just out of control until he caught himself, flying up into the darkness, away from the lighted hall and Snape and Snape's eyes.

He began to fall into a kind of rhythm, feeling it in his shoulders as swooped in figure-eights, turning, wheeling up, then looping upside down, spinning again. On the downward arcs, he let his eyes fall shut, flying dangerously close to the ground, feeling it beneath him through the rush of air and rain.

Afterward, the earth was solid and strange under his feet. His legs were shaky, thighs pounding with his pulse. He still felt weightless.

A warm drop fell to his lips and he tasted it, his face hot.

Something made him look up. 

There was a shadow framed in the open doorway of the hall.

~

Harry sat by the lake, legs sprawled out in front of him, leaning back on his hands. A tentacle tipped lazily above the surface. In the distance, other students chattered. A couple walked past, arm in arm. Sometimes it seemed like everyone was staring at him.

But not, actually, right now. He looked around.

And he realized that the darkness of the Forbidden Forest was not fifteen feet behind him.

"Harebrained Gryffindor lunacy."

Yeah, he thought, yeah; and he smiled as he got up quietly and slipped into the shadow under the trees.

"One might think that you had no idea of what might happen to you, but since you do, I must assume that you simply have no sense of self preservation, that you are a congenital idiot, or both, and will come to a very untimely end."

Harry raised his right hand, pointing his middle finger skywards, and continued to move quietly forward. He stepped over a stick, so as not to break it.

Evening was beginning to fall, and below him on the slope a mist was forming, rising toward him as he walked down to meet it. He wove between the trees, ducking under a branch, finally coming to rest against a huge, ancient oak with the mist around his knees, still rising. 

He leaned back and closed his eyes. Quiet rustlings and creakings whispered all around him. It felt so good to be alone.

"I despise that bloody tie."

And Harry thought Yes, I do, as he slipped his finger inside the knot, pulled, feeling it come away from his neck, pulling roughly with his other hand until it fell completely undone and then he yanked hard on one end, stretching his head the other way. He let his hands fall to his sides, let it slip from his fingers, head back and eyes closing again.

He breathed in mist and the scent of wet leaves.

He could feel his own pulse in his neck. 

His shirt was open now, right at the hollow of his throat. 

And somehow, safe and dark and quiet, he could let himself feel Snape's eyes. He just stopped thinking about what Snape said, stopped listening to him, and looked, and suddenly it was as if no time at all had passed; it swamped him abruptly and completely, the cold pouring into him again in a wave out of glittering darkness.

He ducked his head, but he felt it on his neck. He turned mindlessly, into the tree, face pressing into the bark, bringing up his hand, but still he felt it like ice on his spine.

For an eternal moment he wavered, wanting to start thinking again.

Then he let his hand fall.

And it was like a wind unleashed, sweeping up and taking him completely by surprise, wild waves of heat and cold starting just below his ribs and rushing to his throat, lifting his chin, burning in his face and his cock. 

He staggered, almost falling, doubled over and clutching himself through his pants, but he rode the wave, refusing to do anything but feel. And he fumbled his zipper open because he wanted to.

That first small touch was like ice and fire, and those eyes were fixed on him now, they had him and he didn't have to catch himself, just felt them moving over him, following their path with his shaking fingers until all sensation in his body was centered on his cock and he was yearning toward that fire desperately, until it spread his legs and shot inside him, throwing him forward into his hand and pulling him back, with his pants tangled around his knees now, dragging him down until he fell to the ground, barely catching himself.

But it was sweeping through him and all he had to do was follow it, his body moving him, carrying him along, gasping and wide open and suddenly he was on all fours again on Snape's office floor, and oh God, No. No.

"Again."

And his body writhed, entirely beyond his control. 

Oh, _fuck_ , Snape's _voice_ , Snape's _voice_ was in his _mind_ , and he was coming, arching, eyes wide open to white blankness, mouth open in shock, ecstasy and shame, crying out into the sudden silence.

When it was over, he lay for a long time curled between the roots of the tree, quiet and absolutely still, unsure of everything.

~

The sun was bright through the window, filling the room, highlighting the lines on Snape's face. Snape's voice moved from resonant murmur to sharp bite as he walked back and forth. But Harry was listening only to the words, not the tone.

Snape couldn't have. 

It was ridiculous. 

And Snape knew what he was talking about - if you just ignored the way he said it, you could actually learn something about Defense. Which was strange and unreal, but Harry had never been choosy about where he got his information. In between the insults were hints of really amazing things, if you knew enough to puzzle them out. Which Harry did. Snape turned in a billow of robes.

And suddenly Harry was looking down a long, dark well. 

Snape was asking him a question, his mouth rounding out each word as if Harry were deaf or slightly dim. 

So Harry answered it, calmly, clear and succinct, giving logical reasons for each point, looking at him directly. But it was happening again, something cold pouring into him through his eyes, and he thought, This is stupid, as he tried to occlude his mind. But the cold turned to heat in his belly, and trees and mist filled his inner vision, his memory right there for the taking, and in abrupt and utter panic he realized, No, _this_ is it ... _this_.

 _Now_ he was naked.

But he refused to look away. And he was almost expecting what happened next, dreading and anticipating it with a kind of hopeful terror.

One corner of Snape's mouth turned up.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I ever wrote. This is where I found out that my inner Harry is a daredevil :D Harry discovers that he doesn't actually hate Snape, then lets Snape know. And he does it by following his gut.
> 
> Eternal love to anmkosk, captainjames, cordelia_v, littlecup, luckybrans, sazzlette, sucial_fly and underlucius for beta and concrit.
> 
> And thank you to the lovely people who have left kudos! You make me happy like a pumpkin spice latté. And I'm so glad you enjoyed it <3


End file.
